Tsundere shirayuki hime
by taniasalsa
Summary: Pada suatu hari anggota detective agency dan port mafia dimintai mengisi acara untuk anak anak panti asuhan pada tahun baru
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari anggota detective agency dan port mafia dimintai mengisi acara untuk anak anak panti asuhan pada tahun baru, mereka dimintai karena alasan mereka banyak yang yatim piatu (alasan ngak jelas) . Sebenarnya anggota port mafia tak mau ikut, tapi ketua tercinta mereka, Mori Ougai langsung setuju karna banyak anak kecil yang manis disana. "Dasar pedo" batin anggotanya

Mereka disuruh membawakan drama _shirayuki hime_ yang tak cocok dengan mereka. Dan dengan 'terpaksa' Mereka berkumpul di markas port mafia, agar ngak ada yang liat (padahal nanti dilihat juga tuh)

"Ketua, aku ngak mau ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kenapa harus shirayuki hime!

" ini ngak masuk dalam daftarku."

Lebih kurang begitulah keluh kesah kedua anggota tersebut. Ketidaksukaan dan kebencian bertebaran di seluruh ruangan. Hingga Elise membawakan sebuah kotak berisi kertas yang udah digulung gulung

"Hentikan kebahagiaan kalian! (kebahagian dari mana coba). Kita akan mulai cabut perannya"

Kemudian para perempuan pergi kebelakang Elise karna mereka sepakat tak ikut berperan dalam drama ini, dan hanya benjadi penata rias

"Apa ini, kalian curang!"

"Tidak adil!"

Mereka pura pura ngak dengar keluh kesah yang terulang kembali tersebut.

"Rintarou juga ikut." kata Elise dengan senyum khasnya

"Ehhh, kau jahat Elise-chan~" jawab Mori dengan sikap pedonya yang membuat para anggotanya jijik sendiri.

Elise pun mengoncang goncangkan kotak yang ada ditangannya untuk mengintruksikan agar diambil segera. Para wanita dibelakangnya sudah menyeringai setan (walau hanya Naomi, Koyou dan Yosano) ingin mendandani para cowok disana, terutama untuk peran putri.

Sesudah perang siapa yang maju duluan, akhirnya Atsushi pasrah maju duluan, dengan nafas berat dan keringat dingin ditariknya secarik kertas di dalam sana.

"Aku berperan menjadi..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"...kurcaci, syukurlah" , Atsushi pun berwajah lega bagai selamat dari bencana. sempat muncul perasaan kecewa dari para gadis disana, Setelah Atsushi kembali, Kenji langsung maju dan menarik kertas dengan riangnya

"Yay! Aku kurcaci juga" Kenji pun langsung kembali ke asalnya. Ngak ada yang maju lagi.

"Ayolah kalian, lama amat sih. Pengecut" kata pengecut nge-nusuk ke hati. Karna dari port mafia belum ada yang maju, Tachihara didorong dorong maju hingga berhadapan dengan takdir. Dengan Kegugupan yang luar biasa dia mengambil kertas secara perlahan, dan membukanya

"Moga saja bukan..."

...

"Yes! Aku pemburu, keren" dia jingkrak jingkrik senang dengan perannya Yang ngak panjang. Sesudah itu tanpa basa basi Kajii maju

"Heh... Peranku pasti bagus" dengan percaya diri dia menarik kertasnya dan langsung membukanya

"Peranku..." jeda sebentar, tapi senyuman di wajah Kajii hilang dengan sekejap "... Ratu, serius?!" yang lain pun mulai ngakak dan bersyukur satu peran mengerikan hilang. Dan setelah itu Tanizaki maju dan mengambil kertas

"Kurcaci? Untunglah..." Naomi kelihatan senang karena kakak kesayanganya selamat dari sentuhan orang lain.

"Cepatlah kalian, para ketua kok kalah sama anak buahnya" kata Koyou sambil menunjuk kedua begitu dua duanya maju bebarengan dan mergantian mengambil,

"Kurcaci" kata keduanya berbarengan. Kedua ketua mereka seorang kurcaci, "untung aja ngak pangeran, masalahnya putrinya cowok, tapi ngak masalah sih kalo... Ya itulah." lega Mori diikuti anggukan Fukuzawa

Tiba tiba semuanya sadar akan peran pangeran yang juga mengerikan saat adegan akhir. "Ayolah kalian tinggal lima lagi, nanti dapat putri loh" goda Yosano.

Ranpo pun maju dengan kepercayaan diri. Sebelum mengambil kertas digunakanya dedusakinya dan memilih satu kertas "isinya kaca" katanya dan menyerahkan kertasnya kepada Kyoka. Dan saat dibuka ternyata benar. Sungguh dedukasi yang ajaib.

Sekarang tinggal Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa yang belum mengambil kertas."kesempatan kurcaci tinggal dua loh, cepat maju"

"Dazai-san maju sana!" kata Atsushi sambil mendorong Dazai kedepan,

"Tenang saja Atsushi-kun , aku pasti kurcaci juga" dan dengan itu Dazai menarik kertas dan langsung membukanya dan memperlihatkannya ke Atsushi "lihat"

"Da-Dazai-san kau menjadi pangeran" Dazai dengan cekatan membalik kertasnya dan melihat tulisan 'pangera' diatasnya. "Ah biarlah, kan aku memang setampan pangeran" yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop

Sementara Akutagawa yang ingin jadi putri, Kunikida dan Chuuya panik tahu bahwa Dazai seorang pangeran, dan peran putri belum diambil. Kunikida langsung maju dan mengambil kertas.

"Aku kurcaci, syukurlah" Kunikida langsung bahagia dan terharu, dan sebelum Chuuya maju, rashomonnya Akutagawa sudah menyambar kotak tersebut.

"Hei!" Chuuya protes akan kejadian itu, Akutagawa membuka kertasnya dan mendapati tulisan 'kurcaci'. Dan berarti hanya satu kertas tersisa yaitu putri

...

...

...

Sunyi sebentar

"AKU NGAK MAU JADI PUTRI DAN DICIUM SAMA SI MANIAK BUNUH DIRI ITU!"

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pangeran yang menunggagi kuda untuk chibi sepertimu"

"APA?!"

"AKU NGAK SUDI JADI KURCACI BERSAMA JINKO!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU JADI KURCACI DENGANMU"

BAM

Satu hantaman keras pada dinding terdekat oleh Yosano "Kalian berempat ni sama aja, akur sikit ngapa?!"

"Tapi-"

"NGAK ADA TAPI TAPI, ATAU KUCINCANG KALIAN!"

mereka pun diam, bagai baru kena marah ibu. Yosano pun lega."ok, pembagian udah peran udah clear. Sekarang kami akan mengatur alur ceritanya"

"Bukannya ceritanya udah ada?" tanya Atsushi lalu dijawab gelengan dari Naomi

"Cerita yang asli kurang bagus jadi kami ingin mengganti ceritanya sedikit"

"Makanya aku bawa dia" Yosano menarik seseorang dari balik pintu (?),

"Ah" tunjuk ranpo, "siapa ya?" orang yang ditunjuk jadi patah hati "ranpo-kun, ini aku poe, poe edgar allan". Ranpo hanya meng oh ria

" kenapa aku dibawa kesini, aku hanya penulis novel misteri" Yosano memberikan senyuman setannya, yang membuat nyali Poe maki ciut. Dan akhirnya mengiya iyakan tugas yang diberikan.

"Besok naskahnya diberikan, lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu" Kata Koyou sambil ngibas ngibaskan tanganya kayak ngusir hewan.

=(°^°)=

Dan besoknya mereka ngumpul ditempat yang sama, dengan sifat yang sama, dan baju yang sama (bajunya bayak). Dan juga hawa yang sama

"Kalian pagi pagi udah pada murung semua, ceria kek!" kata Naomi sembari membawakan naskah yang udah dicopy banyak. Diberikanya satu satu pada para pemain yang ngak antusias sedikitpun itu. Saat mereka membacanya semua macam komen betebaran

"Loh kok kaya gini?"

"Kacanya kelewat hebat"

"Ratunya stress"

"Kok ada adengan kaya gini?"

"Wow putrinya greget"

"Kurcacinya ngak akur"

"Pangeran gila"

Dan satu terikan besar

"KENAPA ADENGAN CIUMANNYA NGAK DIHILANGIN SIH?!"

"Yah mau gimana lagi, itu fanservice nya kok" jawab Naomi, "udah, ngak usah banyak bacot, latihan sana!"

Dan setelah itu mereka memulai latihanya, susah baget kayaknya, ngulang satu adengan aja 20x, putrinya ngamuk terus. apalagi bagian akhir, malah butuh tali untuk ngikat sang putri agar ngak kabur. Setelah sesi latihan mereka ngukur baju, Dazai dengan riangnya mengoda Chuuya, dari awal latihan hingga akhir.

Dan akhirnya hari terakhir latihan. Mereka mengulang adengan demi adengan, pengulanganya berkurang jadi 3x, Chuuya udah pasrah keknya. Mereka berencana mengunakan fake kiss, atas saran Tanizaki yang melihat adengan gang ngak tuntas tuntas itu.

"Besok adalah hari penampilan, baju akan dikenakan besok agar kelihatan perdana sikit" kata Koyou sambil melihat kearah Chuuya.

"Pastikan besok ngak telat ya" dan semuanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

TBC


	2. pertunjukan

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang putri yang bernama shirayuki hime, putri yang cantik dengan kulit putihnya, bibinya yang ranum, dan rambut orangenya yang panjang sebelah. Tapi ibunya ntah ngidam apa waktu hamil, sikap anaknya 180% kebalik dari cantiknya. Suka maksain keinginan, Pemarah, tsundere lagi. Yah begitulah sikap putri dari negri stray dogs ini. Paling ngak terkadang dia imut.

"Wahai pemburu, carikan aku topi yang bagus"

"Tapi putri, aku ini pemburu-"

"Pemburu bisa apa aja kan, pemburu topi pun ada" jawabnya ketus dengan wajah sangar tapi imut. (Kaya mana coba?)

"Ba-baiklah putri" dan pemburu itu pun pergi

Yah, Walaupun sifatnya kaya gitu, semua orang masih menyayanginya.

Hingga suatu hari, sang raja menikah lagi dan shirayuki hime mendapatkan ibu baru

"Wahai Shirayuki Hime, sapalah ibu barumu yang suka eksperimen ini"

"Ha? Aku punya ibu baru, kapan ayah nikahnya?"

jleb

"Lagian mana ada ratu yang eksperimen, pake kacamata labor lagi"

Jleb

"Tapi karna kau ibuku" shirayuki hime menundukan kepalanya "salam kenal aku shirayuki hime" katanya ditambah senyum manis.

Senyum manis anak tirinya itu membuat sang ratu iri. Dia pun pergi ke kaca ajaibnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ngak percaya sihir, tapi coba sekali sekali ah" kata sang ratu sambil menghampiri sang cermin ajaib

"Cermin ajaib, keluarkan wujudmu"

"Apa sih ganggu ganggu, lagi asik makan ni!"

"Emang cermin bisa makan?"

"Ya bisalah, kan aku punya mulut" jawab sang cermin,(cermin yang pelawan ternyata)

"Kesampingkan itu, di negri ini siapa yang paling cantik?"

"Kalau masalah itu, tentu saja mr. Fancy- maksudku shirayuki hime, putri tsundere yang suka marah marah itu"

"Apa?! Seharusnya aku! Aku yang tercantik!" dengan marah marah ratu tersebut memanggil sang pemburu

"Ada apa yang mulia?" tanya pemburu itu keringatan, entah siap dari mana.

"Bunuh shirayuki hime, dan bawakan jantungnya padaku"

"Tapi yang mulia-"

"Ngak ada tapi tapi an, bunuh dia, atau keluargamu kubunuh! Sekarang pergi"

Sang pemburu pun pergi dari sana dan berguman "emang aku punya keluarga apa?"

Sang pemburu pun mencari shirayuki hime yang entah lagi dimana, dicari sekeliling istana, eh rupanya lagi mandi, jadi ngak jawab pas kamarnya digedor. Pemburu pun menunggu shirayuki hime selesai dan membawanya ke dekat hutan

"Ratu menyuruhku membunuhmu, dengan ancaman akan membunuh keluargaku, walau aku ngak punya sih, tapi-" pemburu itu menjeda sebentar "aku menyukaimu shirayuki hime!"

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" shirayuki hime merona mendengarnya

"Aku menyukaimu, sifat asam manis mu begitu imut, mari kita kabur bersama!" katanya lalu memeluk shirayuki hime, mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Shirayuki Hime dan sedikit menjilatnya, tapi shirayuki hime langsung melepasnya, itu pun susah. Dan dalam hati menjerit 'apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!'

" bu- bukannya a-aku tidak menyukaimu,A-aku hanya tak bisa..." dengan wajah merona dia kabur masuk kehutan

"Putri tunggu!"

Dengan begitu shirayuki hime berlari didalam hutan, tersangkut ranting, dan kesandung yang tidak sengaja membuatnya masuk kedalam lubang. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya robek dan kotor, kulitnya penuh goresan. "Aku baru siap mandi loh" itu yang hanya ada dipikirkanya. Hingga dia mendengar suara orang

"Oi, Jinko periksa jebakan itu"

"Eh, kenapa ngak kau aja"

"Kalian kok kelahi terus sih?"

"Biar aku aja yang periksa~"

"Itu baru namanya kenji"

Orang yang disebut kenji tersebut pun melihat kedalam lubang. Matanya beriseri seri melihat shirayuki hime.

"Semuanya kita dapat sapi besar!"

Jleb

"Siapa yang kau sebut sapi ha?!"

"Loh sapi kok bisa jawab? Kau yakin kenji-kun" kata orang lainya yang berjalan kearah lubang tersebut. "Itu bukan sapi kenji, tapi manusia- ... Putri?!"

Dia pun memanggil temannya untuk menolong putri yang terjebak ngak peduli itu. Dengan sedikit bertengkar akhirnya mereka menolongnya dan membawanya kerumahnya. Ternyata mereka sang kurcaci, mereka meminta shirayuki hime untuk menceritakan kejadiannya. Dia menceritakan dari dia yang ingin dibunuh ibu tirinya yang suka ekperimen hingga pemburu yang menyukainya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau lari karena mau dibunuh atau karna pemburu itu menyukaimu?" tanya salah satu kurcaci yang bernama kunikida

"Errr... Entahlah, mungkin karna pemburu itu menyukaiku?" jawabnya ragu ragu.

"Nah putri, apa yang ingin kau lakulan sekarang?"

"Err.. entahlah, kembali kerumah, bajuku kotor"

"Yang ada kau mau dibunuh lagi putri, tinggalah disini" kata Fukuzawa

"Badanmu lebih kecil dari kami, baju kami muat kok! Aku juga punya beberapa baju imut" kata Mori sambil menyodorkan beberapa baju

Muncul perempatan pada kepala shirayuki hime "jangan meledekku, mentang mentang kalian kurcaci yang bertubuh normal. Lagian kok bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian kurcaci?!". Ketusnya, dan Dengan pasrah , shirayuki hime menerima baju pemberian Mori tadi. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi lagi.

Sementara itu di kerajaan, Tachihara sang pemburu memundurkan diri dengan alasan ngak ada lagi yang di kejarnya di kerajaan itu. Ratu Kajii sih ngak peduli. Yang penting shirayuki hime sudah mati. Dia pun coba coba lagi menggunakan cermin ajaibnya.

"cermin, oh cermin" ngak muncul muncul, dielap elapnya kacanya, mungkin kotor jadinya ngak dengar. Pas disadari rupanya kaca yang benar disebelah, jadi salah tingkah sendiri deh

"Cermin, oh cermin"

"Apa lagi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau jadi kaca kok sewot sih, aku mau bertanya-"

"Kalau tentang yang kemarin, masih sama, shirayuki hime masih lebih cantik"

Tiba tiba tensi Kajii naik, "kok bisa dia masih hidup, aku sudah menyuruh pemburu yang entah siapa namanya itu untuk membunuhnya! Dia saja sudah memberikan jantungnya! Dan itu memang jantung manusia"

"Jelas jelas itu jantung orang yang kebetulan lewat dia bunuh akibat cinta yang tak terbalasakan terhadap anakmu yang tsundere itu. Dia masih hidup didalam hutan sana, makin cantik malah" kata cerminnya itu seraya mengemut permen dimulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang harus membunuhnya, akan kuledakan dia dengan bom lemonku-"

"Jangan, ledakannya terlalu besar, semua orang akan mengetahuinya"

"Kalau begitu, akan kumasukan bubuk mesiu kedalam jus lemon dan membuatnya meminumnya-"

"Itu juga jangan, dari tadi asik bom, lemon, bom, lemon. Emang ngak ada yang lain apa?!"

"Jadi aku harus apa coba? Semua salah"

"Pake aja apel kasih racun, selesai, itu aja repot. Jangan lemon terus, ngak ada yang mau jus lemon juga. Jangan lupa nyamar. Udah kan bye" layar cermin pun kembali menajadi cermin biasa.

Ratu Kajii dengan intruksi yang diberikan cerminnya tadi membuat ramuan untuk apel merah pekatnya. Dan menyamar menjadi seorang nenek tua yang babak belur. Dan dengan itu dia pergi kedalam hutan.

=(°^°)=

Kembali kepada shirayuki hime dan 7 kurcaci, para kurcaci ingin pergi keluar untuk menambang jadi mereka meyuruh shirayuki hime menjaga rumah dan jangan menerima apapun dari orang asing. Dia pun hanya mengiya iya kan saja, orang juga baru bangun tidur.

Ngak lama sesudah para kurcaci pergi, shirayuki hime yang kesadarannya udah terkumpul merasa perutnya meraung raung minta makan, sisa makanan ngak ada, dia didalam hutan lagi, ngak ada toko sekitar. Dasar kurcaci jahat. Tiba tiba pintu diketuk

"Ah, kalian lama sekali, aku kelaparan-" ternyata ngak tampang salah satu kurcaci yang dilihatnya melainkan nenek tua babak belur yang pake kacamata lab.

"Ha siapa kau? Kita pernah ketemu" tanyanya

"Tentu saja kita per- uhuk, kita ngak pernah ketemu kok"

"Tapi kacamata lab itu... Ah terserahlah, mau apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan apel ini-" belum selesai dia bicara, shirayuki hime sudah mengambil satu apel dari keranjangnya dan langsung memakannya (dasar kurang ajar).

"Twrima kwasih, aku lagwi lapwar (terima kasih, aku lagi lapar)" katanya sambil mengunyah. Ratu Kajii merasa kesal, tapi disimpan baik baik didalam hati. Dia pun menawarkan satu apel lagi, yang kali ini beracun. Dengan senag hati beserta senyum diterimanya apel itu dan langsung memakannya.

Tiba tiba pandanganya terasa buram dan tubuhnya oleng dan dia pun ambruk ditempat. Sang nenek babak belur tersebut melempar sebuah bom lemon kekakinya dan berubah menjadi Ratu Kajii kembali.

"Hahahahaha, rasakan itu Shirayuki Hime, kau tak akan bangun hingga orang yang mau mencium mayat datang menolongmu, hahahahahaha." dan dia pun meninggalkan Shirayuki Hime dirumah itu sendiri.

=(°^°)=

Di malam hari, para kurcaci kembali dari kegiatan menambangnya dan menemukan rumah mereka gelap dan pintu tertutup, mereka sih ngak mikirin kali, palingan Shirayuki hime tidur. Dan saat mereka sampai, mereka menemukan shirayuki hime yang tergeletak.

"Benar kan, dia tidur" kata Kenji

"Tapi kok tidurnya disini?" tanya Atsushi

"Ada apel keserak tuh, udah digigit lagi." kata Akutagawa

"Apa dia ngak apa apa?" tanya Tanizaki khawatir

"Aku akan memeriksanya" dan dengan begitu Kunikida mendekat kearah Shirayuki Hime,

Tik

Tok

Tik

"Perutnya ngak gerak" jeda sebentar "ngak ada angin keluar dari hidungnya"

"Di-dia mati?" Tanya fukuzawa, dan dilanjukan oleh anggukan Kunikida sambil memeriksa nadinya

"Ohh, kok bisa?" semua pun menmandang Mori dengan 'gitu aja reaksimu?' ditambah sweatdrop.

Saat mereka melihat ke sekeliling, mereka menemukan kertas yang bertulisan 'hanya orang yang mau mencium mayat yang bisa membangunkannya'. Dan dengan begitu mereka memasukkan Shirayuki hime kedalam peti kayu, karna ngak ada kaca disana.

=(°^°)=

Seorang pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah yang bernama Dazai Osamu, tanpa sengaja melewati tempat shirayuki hime disimpan (emang barang apa?). Saat dia melakukan hobinya 'bunuh diri'.

"Ada apa ini? Ngapain kalian ngelilingi peti?"

"Ah, pangeran Dazai, tamu kami kena kutukan" kata Atsushi

"Tamu, dimana?"

"Nih" kata mereka serempak sambil menunjuk kedalam peti yang baru mereka buka.

"Tamu kalian mayat?! Menyeramkan sekali" katanya sambil melihat kedalam peti,

Ternyata Pangeran Dazai tahu Shirayuki Hime, saat kecil mereka tumbuh bersama, dan dijuluki soukoku karna kerjanya nganggu orang. Tapi mereka dipisahkan 4 tahun lalu karena mereka bagai bencana.

"Pangeran Dazai tolong cium Shirayuki Hime, kutukannya akan hilang" kata Tanizaki

"Kalian menyuruhku mencium mayat? Yang benar saja" katanya dengan sombong "tapi kalau kalian memaksa aku-"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari semak semak, munculah pemburu dari kerajaan stray dogs yaitu Tachihara.

"Ngak peduli mau mayat ato ngak, putri tetap putri, cintaku sangat besar untuknya hingga aku rela bunuh orang lewat. Ngak sepertimu pangeran yang mau aja dipisahkan 4 tahun lalu" katanya sambil perlahan mendekat kearah mereka. Dan melewati pangeran Dazai, tetapi pisau telah siap didepan leher Tachihara. (Pisau asli loh)

"Jangan mendekat kearahnya, atau kupenggal kepalamu"

"Begitukah? Sebelum kau penggal kepalaku, pistol ini akan menembak loh." Jawab Tachihara mengarahkan pstol uang siap menembak ke paru paru Pangeran Dazai."ku tahu kau sangat ingin mencium nya"

Para kurcaci merasa risih dengan keadaan sekarang dan berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau ki-kita kontes saja" panik Atsushi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Jinko, kita akan berlomba dan Yang poin lebih banyak menang" lanjut Akutagawa. Mereka mengangguk dan menjauhkan senjata masing masing.

"Pertanyaan pertama : apa kesukaan tuan putri"

"Topi" dengan cepat Tachihara menjawab

"Pertanyaan kedua : siapa nama lain Shirayuki hime"

"Chuuya~" udah pasti Dazai yang jawab, sebelum sempat Tachihara membuka mulut nya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir : apa nama julukan putri saat kecil"

Dazai langsung angkat bicara, "Soukoku atau double black" dan dengan begitu Dazai menjadi pemenangnya "lagipula aku adalah patnernya". Tachihara hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Dan dia memeilih pergi dari situ daripada menghadapi kekalahannya.

Disisi aslinya Chuuya sudah merasa was was akan adengan selanjutnya. Dia dan Dazai akan ciuman, CIUMAN teman teman!. Walau cuma fake kiss sih, tapi tetap saja.

Kembali kepada Shirayuki hime yang masih entah tidur entah mati itu, para kurcaci sudah sangat berharap akan Pangeran Dazai. Dan tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi 'lagi'.

Dazai melangkah mendekati Shirayuki Hime, berdiri dengan lutut agar dapat menggapai dengan mudah, Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada peti, Seharusnya fake kiss terjadi didalam peti agar tidak terlihat. Tetapi dia malah mengangkat separoh dari tubuh chuuya keluar dari peti.

" oh Shirayuki Hime, aku merindukanmu... Bangunlah" hanya tinggal hitungan centi agar bibir mereka bertemu

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

CUP! bibir mereka pun bertemu, ciuman yang seharusnya tak lama menjadi begitu lama dan nyaman, Pangeran Dazai malah makin menekankan bibirnya dengan milik Shirayuki Hime, memperdalam ciumannya dan meminta izin masuk, sayangnya tubuhnya telah didorong kuat Oleh Shirayuki Hime yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Da-Dazai... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" wajahnya sudah menora bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dazai malah tersenyum hangat dan memainkan rambut orange indahnya.

"Akhirnya Kau sadar Shirayuki Hime, sedih jika kau tak bangun" Shirayuki Hime tak bergeming, syoknya membuatnya lupa dialog. Hingga para kurcaci memecahkan suasana

"Tuan putri Shirayuki Hime akhirnya bangun! Waiiiii!" teriak mereka dengan riang. Pangeran Dazai pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shirayuki Hime, yang disambut dengan lembut dan langsung menarik nya keluar dari peti dan menggendongnya ala karung beras.

"Le-lepaskan Dazai! Ini memalukan" katanya sambil memukul mukul punggung Pangeran Dazai.

"Para kurcaci disana, tak masalah kan aku membawanya kekerajaanku?"

"Dengan senang hati, asalkan tuan putri bahagia, kami juga bahagia" jawab Tanizaki beserta anggukan beberapa temannya

"Tapi aku tidak bahagiaaaa, lepaskan aku!"

Pangeran Dazai pun menaiki kuda dan mendudukan Shirayuki Hime didepanya, dengan sedikit memeluknya agar ngak jatuh, mereka pun pergi kekerajaan seberang dan menikah sedikit paksa untuk mejadi penerus selanjutnya. Sayang kebahagiaan hanya sampai disini.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya tanya tentang Ratu Kajii, dia baik baik saja. Senjak saat itu dia hanya memikirkan eksperimen dan ngak pernah bebicara tentang Shirayuki Hime, dan hanya bertanya tentang eksperimen yang bagus pada cerminya. Jadi dia hidup tentram di Sana.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

A/N

maaaaaaaaaaaaf jika ceritanya jelek, ooc dan sebangsanya(?). rencananya mau di post saat tahun baru, tapi takut tak sempat. jadi mohon perhatiannya.

cerita selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir yaitu sesudah acara berakhir, mohon saran untuk cerita akhirnya ya ;3

daaaaaaaaaaan, terima kasih sudah mau mampir baca fic ini.


	3. akhir

Tepuk tangan meriah masih bisa terdengar dari balik panggung, tepuk tangan para anak anak dan teriakan histeris para fujo yang entah kenapa bisa datang pada acara itu. Tapi kita abaikan saja tepuk tangan itu. Yang penting adalah suasana dibalik panggung tersebut.

Chuuya udah meringkuk diujung ruangan, menahan rona merah pada pipinya yang tak kunjung hilang sambil meratapi nasibnya yang begitu sial diikuti Akutagawa yang juga depresi melihat kejadian di panggung tadi. Disisi lain, Tachihara udah ngasih death glare sama dazai yang seyam seyum sendiri.

"Dazai-san, kok naskahnya beda dengan yang kita latih?" tanya atsushi akibat bagian perkelahian tadi. Dia panik benaran, masalahnya ngak naskah nya aja yang tukar, pake senjata lagi.

"Oh itu, Atsushi-kun itu namanya love fight. Saat latihan sengaja ngak dilakukan, sebenarnya-"

"Jangan dengarin si aneh ini, hal itu emang ngak ada dinaskah!" kata Kunikida sesudah menendang Dazai terbang keujung ruangan.

"Biarlah naskahnya berubah, yang pasti kerja kalian bagus"

"GOOD JOB!" teriak Elise

Atsushi yang ngelihat Akutagawa yang depresi berusaha menghibur sebisanya (ciee, perhatian)

"Oi Akutagawa, ngapain Depresi disini, ngak ada gunanya juga" kata Atsushi sambil nyenggol nyenggol Akutagawa (ngehibur apa ngehibur)

"Diam kau Jinko, jangan sok sok ngehibur. Kau aja ngerusak acara, pake lupa dialog segala"

"Itu salah Dazai-san, naskahnya-"

"Dazai-san ngak salah! Yang salah itu kau JINKO!"

"HA?! UDAH jelas-"

"Cukup! Kalian kalau mau mesra mesraan ala kalian nanti aja" kata Naomi sambil di tatap ngak terima oleh Shin Soukoku itu

Mereka pun dipisahkan untuk keselamatan bersama(?), samar samar Akutagawa berguman "terima kasih sudah menghiburku, jinko"

Disisi lain Tachihara berusaha mengibur Chuuya yang mungkin ngak akan berhasil.

"Chuuya-san kau ngak apa apa?" Chuuya ngak menanggapi, entah ngak dengar entah sengaja. Tachihara mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Chuuya biar dengar, dan mengulanginya.

"Chuuya-san, kau baik baik saja?" seperti yang diharapkan, Chuuya melihatnya dan tanpa sengaja wajah mereka begitu dekat. Chuuya yang wajahnya udah merah makin merah bagai kepiting rebus. Kepalanya mulai memutar ulang kejadian didrama sebelum dia kabur kedalam hutan.

"Huaa... Menyingkir dariku dasar serigala!" Chuuya pun menerbangkan Tachihara menjauh darinya

" _Gomennasai_ Chuuya-san"

"Kerja bagus Chuuya" kata Dazai dari kejauhan sambil mengancungkan jempol

"Kau juga, enyah dari depanku dasar maniak bunuh diri" hati Dazai hancur, ya hancur udah sempat curi curi cium dipanggung pada akhirnya kena tolak juga. Dia membeku ditempat.

Entah mengapa Chuuya ngak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, entah malu entah sakit hati. Semuanya kaget ngak terkecuali satupun mereka makin menyadari betapa imutnya Chuuya.

"Stop stop, berhenti memandangi Chuuya sayangku. Ganti baju sana" kata Koyo sambil bertepuk tangan mengusir semua laki laki yang ada disana. "Kalian berdua juga pergi, renungkan perbuatan kalian"

"Tapi Nee-san"

"Ngak ada tapi tapi Dazai, pergi. Higuchi dan Gin akan membatu kalian merapikan."

Semuanya menghilang kebalik pintu terkecuali Chuuya, Koyou, Naoumi, Elise, dan Kyouka.

"Ngapain kalian disini, pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Chuuya tenanglah, laki laki biasa seperti itu, tak tahan akan godaan" Koyou berkata sambil gelus ngelus rambut Chuuya

"Nee-san, aku juga laki laki loh. Jangan kau menganggapku perempuan"

"Tapi Chuuya-san imut, apalagi pake gaun" kata Elise dengan riangnya

"Elise-chan, jangan ikut ikutan Nee-san, aku ini Laki-laki-"

"Nakahara-san pasti perempuan, kan pendek,imut lagi, dadanya aja yang rata, ya kan Kyoka-chan" Kyouka meng iya iyakan aja perkataan Naoumi.

"Dasar kalian!" semuanya pun tersenyum, "akhirnya dirimu yang biasaya balik"

Chuuya yang sadar akan perbuatan mereka pun sedikit malu "terima kasih sudah menghiburku, terutama kau Nee-san"

"Chuuya, kau memang perempuan ngak?"

Peremempatan mulai muncul dikepala Chuuya, mereka hanya tertawa riang, "BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

{=°∆°=}

Disisi seberang pintu para pria yang sedang menunggu baju mereka dibawakan ngobrol hal yang berbeda beda.

"Peranku sedikit sekali sih! Aku mau muncul lebih banyak!"

"Ranpo-san, udah terlambat ngeluhnya, acaranya udah selesai"

"Elise-chan disebelah , aku ingin memeluknya"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu atau ku lapor ke polisi sebagai fedofil"

"Baju ini bagus sekali, aku pakai ini aja"

"Kenji-kun, baju untuk panggung, kau ngak boleh menggunakannya diluar untuk acara."

"Hei Akutagawa, tanpa bajumu yang hitam itu mu ngak punya pertahanan kan?"

"Diam kau Jinko, atau ku putusin ekormu nanti"

"Hei! Aku hanya bertanya, jangan ngajak berantem terus ngapa?"

"Kenapa aku terjebak besama mereka? Ne Ranpo-kun"

"Salahmu Chuuya san menangis"

"Enak aja salahku, Chuuya itu marah karena kau"

Yah mereka memang ribut, ngak ada yang mau diam. Gin ama Higuchi yang Udah bawa balik baju mereka aja ngak ada yang sadar sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing masing. Hingga Koyou segerombolan masuk

"Kok pada belum tukar baju?"

"Yang ngambil bajunya aja belum, eh sejak kapan kalian tegak disitu?" tanya Kunikida baru sadar

"Kami dari tadi disini, kalian aja yang Ngak sadar,ya kan Gin" Gin ngangguk ngangguk pelan hampir ngak kelihatan.

"Ya udah, cepat kalian tukar baju sana, biar Chuuya-san tukar baju lagi" kata Elise sambil berlari masuk.

"Emangnya ngapa kalau tukar baju sama, dia kan bukan perempuan, atau jangan jangan-"

"Jangan coba coba sebut aku perempuan, siapa pun yang ngomong tadi!" Chuuya pun mendobrak masuk

Chuuya ~, berikan aku pelukan"

"Sudah kubilang, enyah dari hadapanku Dazai!"

"Ihh, Chuuya jahat"

Dan mereka pun mengganti baju masing masing dan yang udah selesai mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju ketempat dimana nasi bungkus mereka diletakan untuk makan malam mereka. Semuanya udah ganti baju kecuali Chuuya, entah kenapa bajunya ngak dapat ditemukan, padahal tadi ada di ruang tata rias.

"Chuuya, tunggu disini sebentar ya, biar aku dan Naoumi-san mencari bajumu"

"Aku mengandalkanmu nee-san"

Chuuya ditinggal sendiri didalam ruang ganti tersebut sambil menunggu bajunya yang hilang diambilkan. Dia makai gaun lagi, sambil dia sesekali melihat ke cermin yang mendapati matanya yang udah lembam karna kejadian tadi, pipinya juga masih agak merah. Hingga suara ketukan terdengar.

Chuuya menunggu siapapun didepan pintu masuk, tapi tak kunjung masuk. "Mungkin Nee-san" batinnya, mengira Koyou ragu untuk masuk. Dia pun membuka pintu, tepat setelah membuka pintu,tubuhnya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan. Sakin terkejut, Chuuya langsung melakukan perlawanan. Mendapati Dazai didepannya. Tapi belum sempat Chuuya berkata kata, dazai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Shii... Diam Chuuya, nanti aku gagal menculikmu" kata Dazai sambil mengangkat tubuh Chuuya ala bride style. Chuuya yang menggunakan gravitasinya untuk memperberat tubuh, tapi Dazai langsung menetralkannya. Dazai pun membawa Chuuya dengan susah payah ke tujuan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke atap?" tanya Chuuya sambil melihat karpet piknik beserta nasi bungkus dan minuman yang seharusnya menjadi makan malam mereka.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada yang lebih tinggi dari tempat ini disekitar panti asuhan ini" kata Dazai sambil menurunkan Chuuya dari gendongannya. "Mari kita makan sambil melihat bintang, tuan putri"

"Siapa yang kau panggil tuan putri?! Dan aku masih marah kepadamu karena kau seenaknya mencuri ci.." Chuuya merasa sedikit malu akan itu, pipinya bersemu merah kembali.

"Ayolah Chuuya terima saja hadiah dariku, mari kita makan, nanti kelaparan" Dazai pun menarik lengan Chuuya pergi kearah karpet piknik tersebut.

Sesudah duduk, mereka membuka bungkusan masing masing, dan toh Chuuya memang sudah lapar. Sesudah makan mereka menatap langit bersama, menyaksikan bintang bitang yang bertebaran dilangit malam.

"Chuuya lihat bintang bintang itu" Dazai dengan senangnya menunjuk kearah salah satu bintang yang sangat terang "mereka mengelilingi bintang yang sangat terang"

Tapi Chuuya tak sedikit pun merespon ucapannya "Chuuya?"

"Dazai, kenapa kau keluar dari port mafia.." kata katanya sedikit dijeda "dan meninggalkanku" lanjutnya dengan gumannan.

"Apa?" Dazai tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Chuuya yang tiba tiba, dia terlalu fokus melihat bintang. Tapi dia bisa melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa dari wajah Chuuya, dia pun menarik Chuuya kedalam pelukanya

"Chuuya jangan bersedih" kata Dazai dalam pelukannya.

Kejadiannya mungkin akan lebih romantis.

"Dazai lepaskan aku, kau membuatku sesak"

"Chuuya ngak ada romantis romantis-nya, padahal masih makai gaun, seharusnya mu bahagia bisa makan sama orang tampan seperti- ouch!" pukulan Chuuya mendarat diperut Dazai.

"Jangan ngerasa, dasar mainak bunuh diri!" kata Chuuya sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi dari situ. Dazai dengan cepat menahan gaun Chuuya sebelum dia pergi.

"Oi makarel, lepaskan!"

"Chuuya dengarkan aku dulu, aku minta maaf akan kejadian tadi, ada hadiah untukmu didalam saku bajumu" sesudah itu dazai melepakan tangannya dan membiarkan Chuuya pergi.

Chuuya pun kembali keruangan ganti baju dan menemukan bajunya sudah diletakan didalam sana, dia pun melepas gaunnya dan mengganti baju. Dia pun teringat akan kata Dazai, diperiksanya saku bajunya dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kotak kado. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia pun membukanya, sebuah kotak cincin yang ada didalamnya

"Bagaimana Chuuya, maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Dazai yang muncul tiba tiba tanpa disadari Chuuya sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kalau kau... melamarku... Lamarlah lebih baik..." jawab Chuuya gugup

"Ehhhh? Chuuya-san menerima Dazai-san?!"

"Jinko kecilkan suaramu!"

"Chuuya ku sudah besar"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dan tanpa sengaja pintu ruang ganti tersebut terdorong dan menampakan semuanya sedang berada dibalik pintu. Melihat hal tersebut Chuuya beku ditempat. Semuanya pura pura ngak dengar walaupun Tachihara masik kelihatan kesal

"A-aku, aku..." Chuuya seperti memilah milah jawabannya

"Ya?"

"Aku menolak!" dengan keras Chuuya menjawab.

"Ehhhhhh?!" sontak mereka kaget mendengar peryataan Chuuya, begitu juga Dazai yang ditolak

Chuuya pun pergi dari ruang ganti tersebut sambil menerobos yang lain, meninggalkan Dazai.

"Semuanya kemasi barang barang kalian!, jangan bengong aja, urusan kita sudah selesai disini" Koyou menyadarkan semuanya dari lamunan. Setelah tersadar Mereka pun Mengemasi barang barang mereka dan beranjak pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut ke kediaman masing masing

End? (Masih ada dibawah)

.

.

.

.

Omake

Besoknya Handphone Chuuya berdering setiap beberapa menit akibat pesan dan telpon dari Dazai.

"Chuuya, maukah kau menikah denganku, kau masih menyimpan cincinnya kan"

"Kau baru menayaiku 10 menit yang lalu, DASAR VAGABOND!"

END benenran!

A/N

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ceritanya yang makin gaje dan ngak jelas, kemukinan banyak typo dan gramar yang buruk.

Pokoknya terima kasih kepada para reader yang mau sempat membaca cerita ngak jelas ini, terutama bipper natsume yang mau comment, dan cylva yang memberi saran pada cerita sebelumnya!


End file.
